A last Breath of peaceful life
by MidnightMeggie
Summary: Meggie's still in Inkworld but has left her family to travel beyond Ombra,far away from what she new. Like father like daughter,what if she becomes like the bluejay,what happens when she becomes well known...and wanted. Perhaps admired by powerful people.


**Its short, and I am promising myself I shall write more. I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you'd like later on in the story. Thanks! ^-^**

Dark skeletons of trees danced together, entwining their finger like branches around neighbours. Glowing shimmers of moonlight lit the top of the forest of trees, revealing a large, bare patch of long, soft grass. Inky black as a dreamless sleep was the midnight sky, with crystal jewels embedded in the canvas as if they were meant to be.

Emerald green eyes stared up at the full, bright moon. Her eyes clouded with sorrow on this dark moonlit night. Wild grass sprung up around her as she lay in the field of midnight.

Draped over tall, swaying grass, her crimson red dress reflected beautiful majestic rivers of ruby on the dark, bare under branches of the old oak trees. Eyes a sparkling mirror in which hid a second world, its twin moons as new and as living as the one she now lay under for the last time.

Twisting her head with unanswered questions, and shoulders hung heavy with her burning guilt, Meggie found it impossible to immediately think of a suitable way out of her situation, other than taking her last breath of wasted life.

Hidden within the wild, thick, peridot grass, her heavy gasps silenced. Movement caught her eye. Moonlight gushed through parted reeds, a peephole big enough for the terrific scene she now faced. Redder than Meggie's bright dress, more threatening than a hanged man outside city walls, gleaming in the floodlight of the moon. The used dagger.

Pricking pain shot through her stomach. Guilt. She recognised the dagger, she recognised the running blood that trickled delicately down the jewel-crusted handle and onto his shaking hand. The blood she had shed.

In a blink, darkness fell, and Meggie clicked, knowing what stopped her ray of white light. He had found her.

It wasn't my fault. I was defending myself. Meggie wanted to shout, but she bit back her words as she noticed what he clutched in the other hand. Young hands clenched the trigger of a shotgun, but all Meggie could do was stare, wide eyed at this man, this man drowned in revenge.

"My brother," he snarled, "You murdered my brother!" He staggered towards her, white teeth grinding together, Meggie's pale face lit up as the man moved away from blocking the white moonlight and closer to where she had hidden. Trees rustled violently above them, dark shadows waiting for these people to move on, so as they could solemnly drown out the light.

"He was going to kill me anyway!" She stammered, breathless and shaken, "It was an accident!" She pleaded for his unknown mercy but he just stood, fire in his eyes, coal in his heart.

"He wasn't going to kill you! We were doing what, we live for, this is how we can live…by robbing stuck up people like you." The mans eyes glinted in the murky moonlight as he looked her over. "But you had to have a knife with you when we knocked on the God damn door, didn't you!" He growled menacingly, his fiery eyes burned into hers.

"He was only going to lock you in a room, get you out of the way while we did our job…but when he ran, you held the knife. My own brother's blood painted the floor!" He vigorously shook the bloodied dagger.

"You killed him!" He glared down at this girl, innocent and young and throbbing anger built. Glinting, the dagger moved fast. Swiftly it swooped past her screwed face. She dodged it, but the man was too quick. The blade met her never loved heart. Her white, beautiful face disappeared into the blackness of the undergrowth, as she landed on the ground still warm from where she had attempted to hide with a soft thud.

Dovino's breathing thickened as he hesitantly turned and slouched away quietly through the foliage, never looking back, never looking down at the reddened dagger.

Fingers drenched in sticky, dark blood, twitched and curled slowly into a small fist. Gasping suddenly, the mound of stained fabric of the dress burst into life as Meggie sat up in agonising pain. What has he done! She thought, shocked and gasping for life.

Help! She cried to herself, I need help…


End file.
